The invention generally relates to photovoltaic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to photovoltaic devices including selenium, and methods of making the photovoltaic devices.
Thin film solar cells or photovoltaic (PV) devices typically include a plurality of semiconductor layers disposed on a transparent substrate, wherein one layer serves as a window layer and a second layer serves as an absorber layer. The window layer allows the penetration of solar radiation to the absorber layer, where the optical energy is converted to usable electrical energy. The window layer further functions to form a heterojunction (p-n junction) in combination with an absorber layer. Cadmium telluride/cadmium sulfide (CdTe/CdS) heterojunction-based photovoltaic cells are one such example of thin film solar cells, where CdS functions as the window layer.
However, thin film solar cells may have low conversion efficiencies. Thus, one of the main focuses in the field of photovoltaic devices is the improvement of conversion efficiency. Absorption of light by the window layer may be one of the phenomena limiting the conversion efficiency of a PV device. Further, a lattice mismatch between the window layer and absorber layer (e.g., CdS/CdTe) layer may lead to high defect density at the interface, which may further lead to shorter interface carrier lifetime. Thus, it is desirable to keep the window layer as thin as possible to help reduce optical losses by absorption. However, for most of the thin-film PV devices, if the window layer is too thin, a loss in performance can be observed due to low open circuit voltage (VOC) and fill factor (FF).
Thus, there is a need for improved thin film photovoltaic devices configurations, and methods of manufacturing these.